


【DMC5/VD】Secret job（上）

by chaoszhangyi



Category: dmc
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoszhangyi/pseuds/chaoszhangyi





	【DMC5/VD】Secret job（上）

1、  
”这活儿我不接。“Dante直接了当的下了结论，把桌上的委托资料推开老远，Lady一把按住他的手，“给我等等，这么简单的任务，这么丰厚的酬金，而且还预付了六成……你居然要拒绝？”女猎人露出满脸不可思议的表情，就好像Dante正当着她的面儿把大把的钞票塞进垃圾桶里，她把那一大叠纸片又硬推了回去，“你要做的只是按时到达委托人的私人俱乐部，按他的要求混在里面潜伏一晚充当保镖，确保不会有恶魔刺客突然冲出来要了这个阔佬的小命，只要天一亮，”她在Dante的鼻子前啪的一声打了个响指，做出一个数钱的庸俗动作，“尾款就到手了，这样轻松的护卫任务简直就是往你的兜里送钱！“

“你说的没错，一个如此轻松的护卫任务，”恶魔猎人的眉头拧成一团，表情里全是不加掩饰的鄙夷，“却要求他的保镖装扮成钢管舞演员在台上表演？说真的这也太不正常了。如果他当真想要一位可以与恶魔抗衡的护卫，我可以伪装成宾客、酒保甚至直接站在他的背后——像他这样的富豪肯定得有自己的贴身保镖吧？“他用两根指头嫌弃的拎起委托书，就好像拿着什么正在冒热气的肮脏恶魔内脏，他的侄子坐在老远的吧台上假装摆弄台面上的红酒，把标签上的根本不认识的法语词条翻来覆去研读了十几遍，实则好奇的竖着耳朵偷听他们争执，”快六十页的委托，有整整五十二页在谈钢管舞的问题，哇哦，我可不是什么性感的奶油小生，这个老家伙是不是有什么变态的嗜好啊？“

Lady还是不死心：”我以前怎么没发现你是个这么在意细节的人？不管委托人背地里有什么古怪的图谋他也只是个人类，他又不能把你怎么样，“她绕到座椅背后趴上他的肩继续柔声劝他，”更何况我以前听Morrison谈起你年轻的时候还在酒吧里跳过钢管舞赚零用钱呢，这又不是什么新鲜事，还是说时隔多年你已经忘记该怎么跳了？“察觉到Nero又在用惊愕的眼神偷瞄他们了，Dante低声咒骂了一句那个大嘴巴，有点窘迫的挠了挠鼻翼，”得了吧，我年轻时做过的荒唐事可多了去了，根本就不是这个问题。“他站起来背对Lady抱起肩，一脸凛然，”总之我拒绝，看在那么多年交情的份儿上，你就不能扔点正常的工作给我吗？“

“唉，如果你能像推走这些不喜欢的委托那样，把你水电费和维修账单也全都推出门去就好了……“女孩眼见谈判绕进了死胡同，只能祭出最后一招杀手锏——她把从事务所邮箱中取出来的一堆信封塞到Dante的眼前晃了晃，Dante方才强硬的态度就像被针扎中的气球一样，突然没了底气，背也耸了下来。”而且Vergil已经接了工作出门去了，如果等他带着酬金回来却发现你还没把厨房修好的话……“Lady狡黠的笑起来，”愚蠢，Dante，真是愚蠢。“她学得惟妙惟肖，男人气恼的用力瞪她，”你这个……说吧你这次又抽了多少中介费，肯替他这么卖力。“他无可奈何的坐回座位上重新翻开那本废话连篇的材料，”居然还在别的城市……来回路费他可得报销。“

得逞的女猎人笑的一脸得意，“这些当然都包含在定金里了，”见目的达成，Lady飞快的背起自己珍爱的火箭发射器三步并作两步离开了事务所，就好像害怕Dante待会又反悔让自己的佣金泡汤似的，“合作愉快，记得准时到场。”

Nero目送Lady离开，又转头看向Dante搓着手欲言又止——他对刚才女孩提到的'年轻时的荒唐事'非常感兴趣，而Dante现在只想抱着头趴在办公桌上再也不起来。

2、  
自打从魔界回来以后Vergil就名正言顺的住进了他的事务所，两个人开始了久违几十年的同居生活——Dante本以为他独来独往惯了的哥哥不会喜欢这种一成不变又慵懒混乱的生活，不过既然对方决定留下，他自然也乐于接受，甚至还有点感动。尽管有了点岁数的两个人都比以前成熟了很多，但这并不能阻止他们因为性格上的差距和尚未消弭的隔阂三天两头爆发矛盾，然后动用家族传统方式迅速解决问题——有时是打一架，有时不仅仅是打一架，完事迅速翻篇，周而复始。

然而一两个月下来，兄弟俩发现这样搞下去原本就捉襟见肘的存款变得更加风雨飘摇。为了防止半夜停水停电的惨剧重演，他们索性定了个规矩，谁先动手谁就出钱维修被破坏的东西。Vergil向来是个认真的人，两天前他就接了个委托独自出了门——为了那台被整整齐齐切成两半的冰箱。Dante其实挺欣慰的，至少他的兄弟没有选择继续打劫无辜的路人。对于好好生活来说这算是个不错的开始。而现在他得出趟远门混点报酬来收拾一下自己的烂摊子了，如果等Vergil回来以后还是不能在厨房里煮咖啡，他没准又会试图把Yamato捅进Dante的肺里。

Dante又叹了一次气，把委托书从Nero的手里抽了回来，拿走里面装着机票的信封，专心致志的青年被他吓了一跳。

“一切顺利的话， 我大概后天回来，”他有气无力的说，随便向身后摆了摆手，根本没把Nero的回答听进脑子里去，“前提是这个疯丫头这次没算计我，晚安，小鬼。”

3、  
金主的私人俱乐部坐落在摩天巨塔第一百二十八层，透明管道中观光电梯不紧不慢的向上攀升，几乎能让性急的乘客等睡着。Dante少有的比约定的时间早到了一些，他找到了来接应他的人，按这个戴着墨镜的小个子的要求换了套衣服跟着他进了会场。这个有点诡异的VIP酒会似乎尚未拉开序幕，衣着统一的侍者们还在忙前忙后做着准备；整个大厅装修风格低调而又奢华，灰暗简洁的色调中从墙纸到桌椅陈设都经过了一番悉心设计，每处细节都巧妙精致，一看就很符合上流人士矫情的口味。Dante百无聊赖的坐在左侧的舞台边缘摇晃自己尺码并不太合脚的皮鞋，盯着正在忙于摆放香槟和鸡尾酒的服务生发呆，不需要和委托人直接见面让他松了口气——对方是个愿意花好几万元雇一位胡子拉碴的中年恶魔猎人千里迢迢跑来为他跳一晚上钢管舞的阔佬，Dante光是想象了一下他猥琐的嘴脸就感觉手臂上的汗毛根根倒立。

赶紧糊弄完回家好好喝一杯吧。不知道Vergil这会儿在忙什么，他一定正在痛快的料理那些倒霉杂碎，恶魔猎人既厌倦又羡慕想，开始盘算着偷偷顺两杯酒来调节一下心情。

大约过了接近一小时，俱乐部明亮的顶灯突然逐一熄灭，取而代之的是一些色彩暧昧的昏暗射灯，在地板上形成一片又一片缓慢蠕动交叠的光斑，黑暗与神秘感就像一层薄纱般降临在每个人头上，预示着Party正式开始。一些旖旎淫靡的音乐缓缓升了起来，将躲藏在阴影中低声轻语的人们浸没其中；Dante环顾一圈并没有找到乐队或是音响设备，所以他猜测这帮拉琴的家伙可能躲在舞池正面那块极为厚重的幕布后面。在小个子管家的眼神催促下他不情不愿的站了起来，把手扶在银白色的长杆上——光线很昏暗，所有宾客几乎都在礼服外套着带兜帽的丝绒斗篷，低垂的布料遮住眼睛，复古的姿态极具浪漫色彩但又有显出几分怪异；这会儿注意到Dante的人还不是很多，只有坐在他附近桌上的几位客人正在帽沿的掩饰下用饶有兴致的目光打量他。

收了钱就得办事是便利屋的职业道德。伴随着愈渐湿软粘稠的背景音乐，Dante伸长手臂把整个人贴在了铁管上，脚尖紧绷，金属冰凉的触感唤起了一些过去的回忆——他回想起小时候在镇上的酒吧乐队做兼职吉他手时，被老板用高额时薪诱惑跳过几天火辣出格的钢管舞，好像跳过一次脱衣舞？那会儿自己可真是疯狂……然而这段有趣的往事回溯到这事儿传到他不讲道理的哥哥耳朵里Vergil为此差点揍断他的鼻梁之后就开始变得不太有趣了，Dante摇了摇脑袋驱散这些血淋淋的记忆片段，有点庆幸Vergil刚好出了远门。

他开始把注意力集中在眼前的工作上，曲起左脚缓缓勾住管身，两只手臂暧昧的自下蜿蜒而上，头部高高仰起，将脖颈和肌肉紧致的胸膛暴露在暖黄色的射灯之下，仿佛是为了迎合他似的，聚光灯开始在恶魔猎人如雕塑般俊美的肉体上眷恋流连——立刻有人发出赞赏的低叹，几个模糊的人影凑近了一些。接着他灵巧的一转身，将背部抵在银色的长管上，用一种颇为色情的姿势扭动腰肢，过于贴身的黑色皮裤紧紧包裹住他的臀部，勾勒出让人脸红心跳的性感曲线；Dante就像一条柔软的蛇般一路下滑直到蹲坐到地上，手扶膝盖将两腿完全打开，周遭又是一阵骚动，他能感受到一些不怀好意的目光正在贪婪的舔舐自己的身体。

说实话Dante算是个颇具表演欲的享乐主义者，观众的瞩目对他而言可以称得上是一种催化剂。他索性全情投入，脸上挂起一丝浅笑，用双手握住钢管，毫不费力的将身体支撑起来，脚掌向上绷的笔直——这种动作需要极大的筋肉力量作为基础，但是对于恶魔猎人来说可谓轻而易举，他甚至还玩起了走空步的小花样。在几乎与管身平行的同时，Dante用脚勾住长杆倒挂自己，放开双手做出一个热辣的旋转下落，背部着地之后他并不急着起身，而是保持着两腿交缠住钢管的体势用挑逗的姿势将无名指与小指从自己的锁骨一路描绘至小腹，接着猛然翻转，把贴紧地面的胸部一点一点撑起来，胯部前顶，最后以极具诱惑的姿态跪坐在舞台上，嘴唇微张，他赤裸的上半身毫不吝啬地展现在众人仿佛快要燃烧起来的视线中——暧昧的惊叫和喝彩声此起彼伏，晶莹的汗水沿着Dante的腰线滚落到地板上。

尽职的好猎人在破罐破摔般纵情表演的同时其实并没有完全忘记正事儿，他一面倚着钢管绕首弄姿一面暗中关注整个会场的动向，然而根本没有发现半毛钱的异样——妈的，看来什么恶魔刺客的故事果然是这个无聊的富商乱编出来的！Dante有点气恼起来，尤其是在他发现自己还得再跳上一两个小时来取悦这些疯狂的客人的时候，他甚至开始希望赶紧随便从哪儿跳出几只嗜血螳螂或者熔岩巨蝠来让他痛痛快快的打上一场发泄发泄心情。

在他走神的时候有一只手从台下伸过来，拉开了他的皮带，Dante觉得腰部传来一阵奇怪的触感——被征服的观众开始往他的裤腰里塞纸钞。这种狂热的行为颇具感召力，不一会儿他的皮裤前后就夹满了现金，混乱中腰窝还被好事之徒揩了几把油，Dante在心里翻了一个巨大的白眼——怎么上流阶层也流行搞这一套啊？但是恶魔猎人从来不和送上门的钱过不去，他决定把这些意外收获当作这个傻逼任务的精神损失费。愉快的纳入囊中。

TBC


End file.
